


Evil!Dean

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: AU, Dean/Sam, pre-Stanford, drama/romance, evil!Dean, happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil!Dean

  



End file.
